


you are the knife i turn inside myself

by kirakiraakira13



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Italy nt, Juventus Turin, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiraakira13/pseuds/kirakiraakira13
Summary: Mọi thứ đều vô nghĩa. Chẳng có gì sâu xa, lớn lao hay kịch tích. Cũng chẳng nên thơ. Chỉ là gã cùng Gigi hôn nhau trong một con hẻm trống tại Udine và trong một thoáng, Leo tự thuyết phục bản thân mình rằng gã không cần phải dừng lại.





	you are the knife i turn inside myself

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you are the knife i turn inside myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464347) by [selenedaydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenedaydreams/pseuds/selenedaydreams). 



> Thank you Teo for the permission!

Cardiff hiện lên như một vết mờ của quá nhiều cú dứt điểm, những cơ hội phí hoài và dư vị đắng nghét quen thuộc của sự thất bại.

Chẳng có gì mới mẻ cả, mặc cho gã có khát khao đến thế nào đi chăng nữa (nhưng, đương nhiên, phải là một đội bóng khác tới từ Tây Ban Nha cơ), khi mọi việc đã tạm lắng xuống và khi mọi sự đã rồi, Leo cho anh thứ khiến gã cảm thấy đau đớn nhất: một khoảng lặng.

Cả hai đi guốc trong bụng nhau. Tất cả mọi thứ, kể cả những thói quen riêng tư, từ tách cà phê Leo ưa thích – luôn luôn là một ly espresso cổ điển, bất kể thời gian, nơi chốn hay lý do – cho đến cách Gigi gánh lấy những mất mát với niềm kiêu hãnh  đồng nghĩa với chuyện ém lại trái tim tan vỡ của anh vào trong lồng ngực.

=

Cho tới giờ thì Leo đã học được cách bình tâm mỗi lần Gigi không bắt máy, hoặc giả như khi gã có tạt qua nhà anh, khá chắc chắn rằng đã chẳng có ai về nhà trong nhiều ngày nay rồi. Sạch sẽ và nguyên sơ như thể được bưng nguyên xi từ trong một cuốn catalog ra ấy. Ừ thì, _không có nghĩa_ là gã _chẳng gọi_ cú nào. Nghĩa là gã luôn nhớ chuyện nhấn nút xoá lịch sử cuộc gọi sau mỗi lần treo máy, hoặc xoá từng cái tin nhắn thoại được gã ghi âm lại một cách hời hợt.

Cả quá trình mất mát, than thân và tự xốc mình đứng dậy này dường như đã trở thành một vòng lặp rất đỗi hiển nhiên của bóng đá, giống như một thói quen ấy. Leo không bỏ đi đâu cả. Gã thả lỏng bản thân trong buồng tắm đắt tiền của Gigi, đứng dưới vòi sen đủ lâu để gã cảm thấy rằng mọi lỗi lầm đều đã được gột trôi theo dòng nước. Giường của Gigi quá rộng và trống trải, nhưng nếu gã úp mặt vào gối, Leo gần như có thể giả bộ được rằng gã không hề cô đơn.

Đôi lúc, nếu gã may mắn, gã sẽ thức dậy với một vòng tay siết quanh eo, một đôi môi hé mở đương miết những nụ hôn lười biếng lên gáy gã. Ấy chính xác là những gì Leo thèm khát trong khoảnh khắc, bởi nỗi niềm thất vọng tràn trề thốt nhiên sẽ biến thành một miền kí ức xa xăm khi Gigi tiến sâu vào bên trong gã và làm tình với gã đủ mạnh để khiến thành giường lung lay và đầu giường đệm nhịp vào tường hoà với nhịp điệu di chuyển của hông anh.

Đôi khi, gã chẳng may mắn đến thế. Đôi khi, gã sẽ phải thức giấc một mình, thu dọn góm ghém một mình, và tự một mình lên họp tuyển thôi.

=

Họ được xếp vào chung một phòng trong trận giao hữu với Uruguay, và Leo không thể quyết định được xem ấy là một phước lành hay là một lời nguyền nữa. Gigi chẳng thèm nói chuyện với gã lấy một lần trên sân tập, trừ một cái gật đầu chào hỏi đãi bôi suýt thì giống với một sự sỉ nhục sau tất cả mọi chuyện.

Nhưng mà Leo là một người kiên nhẫn. Thỉnh thoảng gã có thể hành xử bất cần hoặc vô cùng liều lĩnh, tuy nhiên qua tháng năm, gã đã học được cách trở nên kiên nhẫn. Gã chạy đủ hết các vòng, chuyền bóng với sự chuẩn xác tuyệt đối trong suốt buổi tập và cố để không biến mọi chuyện thành tư thù cá nhân khi Gigi chọn Daniele thay vì gã trong những bài tập luyện giãn cơ.

Suy xét lại thì, có lẽ mọi việc sẽ bớt nhức nhối hơn nếu Gigi đã chẳng ngoảnh lại nhìn gã trước khi sải bước đến cuối sân để bắt cặp với người khác như thế.

=

Không một điều gì có thể kéo dài mãi mãi được, Leo tự nhủ để trấn an bản thân. Gã mới bước từ vòi sen ra, nước hẵng còn chảy thành những vệt dài trên lưng khi gã lướt qua hành lý của Gigi để xem thử xem liệu có gì mà Leo có thể mặc đi ngủ không, bởi vì cái điều hoà chết tiệt này thực sự khiến nhiệt độ ở Moscow phải thẹn thùng đấy.

“Bỏ nó xuống.” Tiếng nói vọng ra từ phía sau lưng Leo khi những ngón tay gã chạm tới một trong mấy cái áo tập sờn cũ của Gigi.

Gã thả chiếc áo xuống ngay lập tức, tay bắt chéo, khoanh lên trước ngực khi gã quay lại mắt đối mặt với anh. Thật khó để không nhận ra được nét mỏi mệt trên gương mặt Gigi. Cái dạng kiệt sức ăn sâu vào xương máu mà một giấc ngủ bình thường cũng chẳng thể chữa lành được ấy.

“Gì? Anh không chia sẻ nữa à?” Leo nhử bởi vì gã không biết phải làm thế nào nữa cả. Gã không nói nhiều. Gã không thể nói được những lời bay bướm về đồng đội hoặc gửi mấy cái tin nhắn Whatsapp cảm động. Gã thiên về hành động nhiều hơn, người chỉ biết cách làm ai đó cảm thấy khá hơn với vòng tay rộng mở và đôi môi khéo léo.

Gigi không hề hứng thú nhưng Leo cũng chẳng hi vọng gì nhiều ở anh, thật đấy, rồi đột nhiên, mọi chuyện trở thành một cuộc đối đầu nho nhỏ khi chẳng ai trong số họ nhúc nhích cả. Cả hai đều giữ vững vị trí đối diện lẫn nhau trong căn phòng khách sạn chật chội như thể ấy là điều duy nhất còn quan trọng. Giống như họ còn gì để chứng tỏ cho nhau xem ấy, nhưng mà đây vấn đề về lòng kiêu hãnh đối với Gigi, Leo chợt nhận ra, cho nên gã chiều theo ý anh thôi.

“Không,” Gigi bảo, biểu cảm khuôn mặt thay đổi khi anh nói, từ nghiêm túc tới một điều khác, một thứ gì đó mềm mại hơn lan toả trong không khí, bao bọc lấy Leo để gã thả lỏng. “Anh chỉ thích hơn nếu cậu giữ nguyên thế này thôi.”

Khoé môi Leo cong lên thành một nụ cười trước khi gã thực sự buông tay. Trong những khoảnh khắc như thế này, gã muốn tin. Muốn tin rằng chính gã đã khơi gợi nên sắc thái này của Gigi. Rằng có một yếu tố trong sự có mặt của gã đã trở thành xúc tác cho quá trình hồi phục.

Leo phá vỡ khoảng cách giữa hai người bằng những bước chân cẩn trọng, đến khi gã tiến tới đủ gần để cảm nhận được anh(*). Gigi đứng yên không động đậy, không lùi lại, không hề dao động. Nhưng rồi khi những ngón tay luồn qua tóc anh, trượt xuống nơi gò má, thì Gigi đã không còn sức để mà chối từ sự âu yếm của gã nữa rồi.

Gigi không bao giờ đầu hàng. Đấy không phải là bản chất của anh, thế mà...

“Đi tắm đi.” Câu nói mang nhuốm mùi ra lệnh hơn là một lời gợi ý, hành động gần nhất với một câu trả lời mà gã nhận được chính là việc Gigi tách bản thân ra khỏi tầm với của Leo và biến mất sau cách cửa phòng tắm.

=

Khi cửa phòng tắm được mở ra một lần nữa, căn phòng đã chìm trong bóng tối với nguồn sáng duy nhất là ánh trăng xiên xẹo chen qua được tấm rèm. Nhưng thế là đủ để Leo nhìn ra được hình dáng của Gigi.

“Đừng,” Leo lầm bầm, giọng ngái ngủ khi gã thấy Gigi lướt qua giường mình để tiến tới cái giường còn lại bên cạnh cửa sổ. “Qua đây.”

Leo nhấc chăn lên với bàn tay phải. Một lời mời gọi lặng lẽ. Leo chọn lơ đi một khoảnh khắc chần chừ nho nhỏ trước khi Gigi quay lại bên gã. Leo lùi lại phía sau, lưng chạm tường, quyết định hộ Gigi liệu anh nên nằm bên nào bởi vì gã hiểu anh. Gã biết điều gì anh muốn, điều gì anh _cần_ , kể cả trước lúc anh kịp lên tiếng.

Gã vòng tay qua người Gigi ngay lập tức, tay còn lại gối đầu cho anh. Lưng anh dựa vào ngực gã, hông khít với nhau, chân lồng vào nhau mà không cần thêm động tác thừa thãi nào rồi cuối cùng... Leo nghe anh thở dài.

“Em từng tưởng rằng anh sẽ bớt cứng đầu hơn khi mà anh đến tuổi cơ,” Leo lên tiếng, môi gã rải đều những nụ hôn dọc quai hàm anh. “Thế mà anh chỉ có tệ hơn thôi.”

Gigi thực sự cười, lớn tới mức Leo cảm nhận được dư âm dội vào lồng ngực gã. “Cứng đầu giúp anh trẻ ra thêm vài tuổi đấy.”

“Ừ, nhưng lại khiến em tổn thọ.” À thì, Leo chẳng thể nào ngừng hôn anh. Môi gã chỉ rời khỏi da anh một thoáng để đưa những con chữ thành lời thôi. Cả hai đều mặc độc mỗi đồ lót, ấy thực sự là một điều tốt. Những ngón tay của Leo tự do lướt trên khuôn bụng căng đầy cùng lồng ngực rộng của anh trước khi gã dừng lại, ngay nơi trái tim anh.

“Thế mà,” Gigi quay đầu vừa đủ để ấn một nụ hôn vấn vương vào cánh tay đang gối đầu cho anh, “cậu vẫn ở đây.”

Leo không trả lời ngay lập tức nhưng gã vẫn tiếp tục hôn anh. Tiếp tục ấn môi vào một chỗ liên tục lần này qua lần khác như thể một nghi lễ, như thể nếu gã hôn Gigi đủ và cọ bàn chân mình vào bắp chân anh đúng góc độ, mọi thứ sẽ trở nên ổn cả. “Đừng nói nữa và ngủ đi.”

=

Thực là một trận đấu lộn xộn với Uruguay, nhưng chiến thắng thuộc về họ và đó là tất cả những gì quan trọng.

Điều không quan trọng và điều Leo không bận tâm cho lắm chính là sự thật rằng mỗi lần gã nhìn ra phía sau, gã lại cảm thấy chông chênh. Không phải là Donnarumma không đủ giỏi, vì thằng bé đúng là có thực tài. Vẫn còn hơi vụng về và quá đà ở vài pha đụng chạm, nhưng vẫn giỏi.

Có lẽ “chông chênh” không phải là một từ đúng. Nó không đủ mạnh để diễn tả cảm giác khiến gã nhấp nhổm mỗi khi đối thủ tiếp cận. Không đủ chính xác cho những lúc ánh mắt gã ngay lập tức đánh về phía băng ghế dự bị kể cả lúc đó Donnarumma đang chật vật với trái bóng. Nhưng gã khá chắc kèo rằng gã sẽ không thừa nhận chuyện bản thân đang cảm thấy sợ hãi, đồng nghĩa với việc _có_ điều khiến gã thấy sợ thật, nhưng mà trong lúc này, chẳng gì sung sướng hơn việc sống trong hạnh phúc vô minh.

=

Mọi chuyện trở nên tồi tệ hơn trong trận với Liechtenstein.

Một cách logic và thực tế, Leo hiểu được chuyện không được vào line-up, không có nghĩa là gã thích điều đó. Gã chưa bao giờ thích việc ngồi trên băng ghế, đặc biệt là vào lúc này thì càng không.

Gã tin Andrea và Giorgio. Không thành vấn đề. Gã tin họ bằng cả mạng sống mình. Nhưng họ là một đội. Đội _của_ gã. BBBC. Nếu Leo được phép lựa chọn, sẽ mãi mãi luôn là bốn người bọn họ.

Nhưng Leo không được phép lựa chọn. Gã chỉ là một mảnh ghép nhỏ của cục diện lớn là La Azzurra, và gã sẽ phải ngồi xem trên rìa băng ghế khi đồng đội cố gắng ghi hết bàn này tới bàn khác mà không thủng lưới một trài nào, phải giả vờ rằng gã không cảm thấy nhói lên khi thấy họ chiến thắng mà không có gã.

=

Họ ăn mừng sau thắng lợi.

Chỉ còn một bàn cách biệt nữa thôi là họ sẽ tự động đủ tiêu chuẩn, và sau tất cả những khốn khổ và đau lòng còn sót lại từ kì Euros trước, cuối cùng mọi người đều trông có vẻ tự hài lòng với bản thân thêm một lần nữa.

Riccardo đẩy họ tới quán bar gần nhất nơi Leo thấy mình kẹt giữa Gigi và Claudio khi gã gọi thêm chầu bia tiếp theo. Bàn tay Gigi đặt gọn trên đầu gối gã như thể đó là nơi anh thuộc về, nếu như Claudio có để ý, anh ấy cũng chẳng buồn hé răng. Tới khi Leo uống được nửa vại bia thứ hai, tay Gigi đã di chuyển tới giữa đùi gã rồi, lần này khó lòng mà làm ngơ được.

“Khánh sạn chỉ ở ngay góc đường thôi,” Claudio nói thầm vào tai gã, đối với những người khác, ấy là sự thật hiển nhiên, nhưng Leo thì hiểu lời cảnh cáo ẩn sau đó một cách rõ ràng. _Không phải ở đây_.

Và đó là tất cả những gì gã cần, thật đấy. Tất cả những gì gã cần để nốc hết ngụm bia cuối cùng, quỷ tha ma bắt lễ nghĩa đi, trước khi gã kéo Gigi đứng dậy và đỡ anh ra cửa. Leo không say, nhưng gã lơ mơ vừa đủ để đẩy Gigi vào trong một con hẻm tối và hôn anh.

Cánh tay Gigi ngay lập tức quấn quanh eo gã một cách dễ dàng. “Leo,” anh cảnh cáo, nhưng vẫn tiếp tục hôn gã.

“Đừng nghĩ gì cả và hôn em đi.” Leo nắm chặt lấy áo anh, tay co lại thành nắm đấm, gần như tuyệt vọng, mà đó cũng chỉ là tiểu tiết thôi mà.

Mọi thứ đều vô nghĩa. Chẳng có gì sâu xa, lớn lao hay kịch tích. Cũng chẳng nên thơ. Chỉ là gã cùng Gigi hôn nhau trong một con hẻm trống tại Udine và trong một thoáng, Leo tự thuyết phục bản thân mình rằng gã không cần phải dừng lại.

=

“Để anh lật cậu lại.” Miệng Gigi nấn ná nơi cổ họng gã, răng nhấn trên da gã vừa đủ để gã run rẩy và bấu víu lấy anh gần hơn chút nữa.

“Không.” Leo thở dốc, giọng gã trầm và run lên, nhưng quyết tâm vững vàng vẫn còn nguyên đó. Gã không muốn Gigi thay đổi vị trí của họ bởi vì khi gã đẩy anh xuống mép giường và trèo vào lòng anh, gã làm vậy là có lý do.

Gã thích như thế này. Bàn tay Gigi to lớn siết lấy đùi gã, tách mở rộng hết sức có thể khi gã vùi lên anh với những cú đẩy sâu và chậm rãi khiến cả hai phải hổn hển. Gã muốn kéo dài khoảnh khắc này.

“Cậu thích kiểm soát.” Gigi chọc gã, dựa trên cái cách anh siết chặt tay mình lại, Leo chắc chắn rằng sáng ngày mai, những vết bầm sẽ xuất hiện.

Tốt. Gã muốn chúng. Gã muốn răng của anh nghiến xuống phần da mềm nơi cổ họng mình. Gã muốn...

“Em thích nhìn anh mất kiểm soát.” Leo bảo anh giữa những tiếng rên. “Em thích nhìn anh gọi tên em.”

“Leo,” Gigi nói, như thể anh đã diễn giải lời cuối của Leo thành một mệnh lệnh. “Leo.” Anh nhắc lại, rải những con chữ lên da thịt khi anh thả những nụ hôn dọc xương quai xanh và lên xương ức gã. “Leo.” Ngắn hơn, tựa như một tiếng thì thầm, tiếp sau là sự dịch chuyển nơi hông gã khi Gigi nắm hờ cằm gã kéo xuống và dán môi họ vào với nhau.

Trừ điều này, đây chính xác là thứ Leo không muốn. Gã không muốn mềm mại và ấm áp và ngọt ngào, gã muốn Gigi tiến vào trong gã bằng tất cả những mạnh bạo anh có để anh trở thành điều duy nhất gã có thể nghĩ đến, dư vị của anh là không khí gã hít thở, tên anh là thanh âm duy nhất trên đầu môi gã. Gã muốn Gigi làm tình với gã tới khi gã phải níu lấy anh và nức nở tên anh.

“Không.” Gã nói, phá vỡ nụ hôn. “Đừng.” Có một chữ “làm ơn” vô hình lửng lơ ở đó, nhưng mà Leo chưa đến mức tuyệt vọng như vậy.

Hai bàn tay Gigi đang đỡ lấy gương mặt gã, ngón trỏ mân mê dọc xương gò má, ngăn gã khỏi quay đi.

“Anh không muốn làm đau cậu.” Anh bảo, như thế điều đó thực sự có cơ may thành hiện thực ấy, và Leo muốn cười phá lên bởi vì sự thật là chúng ta đều muốn thứ chúng ta không có thôi mà. Đây không phải vấn đề của một _nếu như_ , mà là _khi nào_. Tuy nhiên, gã hiểu, đó không phải ngụ ý Gigi muốn nói. Leo đang ở đâu đó xa xăm, tiến về hướng tương lai, cố gắng dự đoán điều không thể đoán trước, trong khi ấy, Gigi ở đây. Ngay tại đây, ngay lúc này, ngay tại khoảnh khắc thực tại nơi mà gã nên thuộc về.

“Anh sẽ không đâu,” Leo đảm bảo, đưa tay lên áp lấy đôi bàn tay đang phủ trên gò má gã. “Em thích điều đó. Em thích biết được rằng em là của anh.”

Gigi cân nhắc trong một thoáng, rồi nghiêng đầu vừa đủ để hôn lên cổ tay Leo, nấn ná một lúc. “Còn anh thì sao? Anh có là của cậu không?”

Gã không trả lời ngay. Câu hỏi được lặp lại trong tâm trí Leo. Một lần. Hai lần. Hông gã di chuyển, đưa Gigi vào sâu trong cơ thể mình, trước khi rũ người về phía trước, vùi mặt vào hõm cổ anh.

Cánh tay Gigi vòng quanh người gã, giam gã tựa vào lồng ngực anh.

“Leo..” anh nhắc nhở một cách nhẹ nhàng, đòi hỏi một câu trả lời chẳng thể nào rõ ràng hơn được nữa. Nhưng mà, một lần nữa, có thể không. Có thể Gigi cần được nghe nó.

Và điều này? Leo cũng có thể cho anh hết.

“Mãi mãi.”


End file.
